Ada's Little Human
by KaoruKamiya307
Summary: ONE SHOT! As a snowball fight commences among brothers, Elrond thinks about his human son, and reflects on a neardeath situation that little Estel Aragorn went through. Revised a bit. NOW ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!


Hi everyone! looks down nervously This is my first fic. My debut story. This was originally going to be a 100 word story as a challenge from my friend Port-of-Seas because she was too LAZY to find my profile page because I wasn't an author, she couldn't find me at a search engine. But, what can I say, imagination runs away with you? And that 100 word story turned into about 1,500 word story.

So, I hope you enjoy this fic, especially YOU, Port-of-Seas (I was just kidding about the LAZY part okay? Don't hurt me! hides in corner).

I hope Neko-Cat-Sama found this too, if you did, HELLO! Are you happy I finally wrote something, too? BTW, thanks for pointing out the mistakes!

Disclaimer: No…I do not own The Lord of The Rings. Although I do wish I had a little Estel. He's so cute. Lawyer glares at me sigh I do not own Mellon Chronicles either, for which a few parts are ideas from their stories. Thanks Cassia and Siobhan for the three fantastic years of reading your series!

Summary: As a snowball fight commences among brothers, Elrond thinks about his human son, and reflects on a near-death situation that Estel went through.

Rating: PG, just to play it safe.

Warnings: Brotherly love fluff, a little angst, and playful banter.

Hope ya'll enjoy! Please read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts, since this is my first story and all. smiles nervously

FYI: For anyone who doesn't know. In Mellon Chronicles…

Aragorn was given the elven name Estel, meaning "Hope", when he was adopted by Elrond, making Elladan and Elrohir his adopted brothers.

Ada means "Father" in elvish.

Elrond's special tea was used several times to get his sons to sleep when needed.

Ada's Little Human

"Ada! Ada!" Estel cried out. "Elladan hit me with a snowball!"

Elrond smiled fondly down at his six-year-old son, bent down, and made a snowball. "Why don't you give him a taste of his own medicine, Estel?" Elrond whispered, putting the weapon in Estel's hand.

Estel grinned mischievously and snuck up behind his unsuspecting prey, for Elladan was locked in a battle with Elrohir. Estel, hidden in the bushes, aimed and threw his snowball.

"You'll never hit me!" Elrohir taunted as he gracefully dodged another projectile.

"Ooooh, really?" Elladan said as he dodged his brother's attack. "Just you…"

SMACK

Estel let out a little excited giggle. "I got you!"

Before Elladan had anytime to react…

SMACK

Elrohir gave a triumphant cry then said in a sing song voice. "And I got you."

Elladan couldn't believe that BOTH hits had got him clean on the face. He quickly wiped off all of the snow on his face.

Elrond let out a laugh. "Sorry, Elladan, I couldn't resist. I mean you did hit Estel after all."

"ADA!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Three snowballs hit Elladan in the chest this time. One by Estel, who giggled in delight at hitting his brother AGAIN, one by Elrohir, who was laughing really hard now, and one by….

"ADA!"

Elrond gave him an innocent look. "What are you looking at me for?"

"Why is everyone gaining up on me?" Elladan complained.

"Because you're such an easy target!" Elrohir explained as if it were common knowledge.

"ELROHIR! I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Elladan screamed in annoyance at his twin brother as he tossed an onslaught of snowballs at him.

"Hey! Leave Elrohir alone!" Estel cried out and joined in.

Elrond laughed as he watched. They had been out here for a couple of hours enjoying the scenery that the winter brings when Elladan had started up this enjoyable snowball fight.

Estel sneezed. Although no one knew, Estel was getting pretty tired of the biting cold. He pulled his jacket closer to him.

Elrond raised an eyebrow as he watched his son, his adopted _human _son. He was always so worried about him. He knew that Estel had his limitations, but he had only been living here a couple of years and he was still getting adjusted to taking care of a human.

Estel sneezed again as a snowball hit him, this time from Elrohir. "HEY!" he cried out, his voice stopped up.

"Soooorrrry!" Elrohir said playfully with a wink.

The thought that Estel's body couldn't handle things that elf's bodies can scared him. Like the first time he got sick, that little body curled up in a ball, wheezing and groaning every once in a while with a pained look on his face nearly killed him. There was also the fact that he was mortal, and that he couldn't heal as quickly that made him very overprotective over him.

He remembered a few months ago, the twins had brought him home from an adventure out in the woods…



"_ADA! ADA!" Elrohir cried out from outside. "HELP ITS ESTEL!"_

_Elrond looked up from his papers at his desk at hearing his son's yells. Immediately after, he was flying down the stairs and at the door. "WHAT?"_

_Elladan ran up to him, Estel hanging limply him in his arms. His face was badly bruised, blood running down the side of his face. "We were playing tag near a cliff and Estel wasn't paying much attention when he was running away from me and he fell! I'm sorry, Ada! It's all my fault."_

_Elrond took his Estel into his arms and said, "That's alright, Elladan, let's focus on taking care of Estel now, alright?"_

_Elladan nodded._

_Elrond carried Estel close to his body, knowing he was probably cold, and felt Estel unconsciously turn closer to him. He ran up to the nearest room and put him on the bed. He examined him fearfully and found to his dismay that Estel had a serious concussion, a few broken ribs, and a deep gash in his side._



Elrond shuddered at the memory. Those first few nights were killer. Waiting for him to wake up from his concussion, which had taking him a few days, nearly consumed him with worry. When he woke up, the pain he saw in Estel's eyes nearly broke his heart…



_Elrond sat in Estel's room. He hadn't left that room for nothing, with the exception of using the bathroom. Elladan and Elrohir had spent the time around the house with guilty and worried looks on their faces. The whole household was consumed with worry._

_Elrond didn't know what to do. He had done all he could possibly do, was it enough? For an elf, there would have been at least some improvement, but for poor, little Estel, there was none. His gash, his concussion, and his ribs were still as serious as they were when he first got home. Elrond put his head in his hands. He couldn't handle this. Why in Valar did it have to be this way for humans?_

_A groan sounded in the room._

_Elrond shot upward, his eyes widening. "Estel?" He asked in disbelief. He went to his son's side, "Estel? Can you hear me? It's Ada!" He took his son's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze._

"_A…A…Ada?" Estel murmured weakly as tears fell down his face. "I…I…It hurts, A…da!"_

_Elladan and Elrohir, who heard their Ada's cries, came running to the door. "Ada, is he awake? Is he awake?" They said in perfect unison._

"_Its okay, Estel. Everything's going to be alright. Elladan, go get something for the pain!"_

_Elladan was already gone._

_Elrohir rushed to Estel's other side. "Hey, bro. It's Elrohir." He said as he grabbed Estel's tiny hand._

"_El...roh...ir," Estel repeated his name. "El…roh…ir."_

_Elladan rushed back into the room with the herbs. "Here you go, Ada!"_

"_Thanks, Elladan. Help me sit him up gently, Elrohir. You need to take this Estel."_

"_N…no," Estel groaned. "I…don't like medicine."_

_Elrond smiled warmly at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "This will help you feel better. Trust me and open up."_

_Estel gave him a suspicious glance, hoping it wasn't "Ada's special tea", then relaxed, and did what his Ada asked him too._

_Once he took it, Estel's eyes widened at the familiar taste in his mouth and gave his Ada an accusatory glare before falling asleep._

_Elrond sighed as the adrenaline rush left him and almost dozed off. Elladan noticed this and said, "Why don't you get some sleep, Ada? We'll watch him." _

_Elrohir nodded his head in agreement._

_Elrond sighed. Reluctant to leave him, but he was tired… "Okay, goodnight."_

"_Night, Ada." The twins said at once._

_Elrond gave a little laugh as he left the room, leaving his sons to themselves._



Elrond sighed as he remembered how long Estel took to recover. Even now, his gash wasn't completely healed, but pretty much so. It doesn't hurt him anymore; remarkably, he didn't think it would leave a scar.

"NO FAIR!" Elrohir screeched as he was ganged up upon by his brothers. "ESTEL, I THOUGHT WE WERE ON THE SAME SIDE!"

Estel let out a laugh. "You shouldn't have hit me!"

SMACK SMACK

Elrohir cried out as he was whacked twice, hard.

Estel sneezed a little louder.

Elrond raised his eyebrow a little higher.

Estel sneezed even louder.

Elrond raised his eyebrow even higher (that's an accomplishment).

Estel sneezed a big one.

"That's it!" Elrond cried out, going into his overprotective mode. He went over to Estel, picked him up and exclaimed, "I'm taking you inside."

Estel cried out in dismay. "AAAAAAAAda! I don't wanna go inside. I wanna stay out here and play with Elladan and Elrohir!"

"No, I am going to get you warmed up. You are too cold. You might even end up catching one! That's something I am not going to let you catch!"

"I'm not cold," he lied.

Elladan and Elrohir watched the spectacle as Estel's pleas assaulted the air.

"Yes, you are!" Elrond cried.

"NO, ADA, I DON'T WANNA GO HOME!" Estel pleaded.

They blinked, then Elladan and Elrohir joined Elrond's pace, one on each side.

"We're going home too!" They said in unison with big smiles on their faces.

Estel looked at his brothers, considered them for a moment, and then said, "Okay, Ada. I go home." Then, nestled himself into his Ada's shoulder.

Elrond gave his twins a wink in thank you before hugging his human son closer. _I guess I will never stop worrying about him, but I will do my best to raise him, for he will always be Ada's little human._

**The end**

So...Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review. Please press that little button in the left hand corner. I would really appreciate it since I am a new writer. Smiles nervously

BTW, when I first uploaded this story, I didn't take anonymous reviews. I am sorry I didn't know I had restricted that until my friend, Neko-cat-sama told me. Feel free to review anyway you like. PLEASE DO!


End file.
